One Bad Choice
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Gabriella made one bad choice.  One bad choice that cannot be taken back.  Now her life is going to be turned upside down and forever changed.  The question is, will Troy be a part of that change?
1. Pink

_Since I'm almost done with my story Fab-u-lous, I figure that I should start a new one. This isn't even the first chapter, the first chapter will be longer._

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Gabriella silently cried. Pink means positive. Positive means pregnant.

"No" she cried again as she sank down onto the floor.

"This isn't happening" she said. Then she felt a wave of nausea, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Left with the weak feeling vomiting always gives you. She didn't know if she threw up because she's pregnant, or because she's freaking out. Both probably.

How could this happen? Why couldn't she wait? She couldn't resist Troy, that's why. He didn't pressure her. He was just so, Troy. There isn't a word to describe it. One thing led to another and now, she's pregnant. She's pregnant. Gabriella suppressed another wave of nausea. How could she tell her mom? How could she tell her friends? How could she tell Troy? His girlfriend won't take it too well, that's for sure.

_So, Gabriella is pregnant with Troy's baby, but Troy has another girlfriend. Sounds like trouble. How will Troy take it? How will his girlfriend react? Stay tuned to find out._


	2. Memories of the One Bad Choice

"Gabriella," Mrs. Montez called, coming up the stairs to check on her daughter who had slept in. She came to Gabriella's room and found her sprawled out on her bed in an ungainly position.

"Gaby, honey," she said gently shaking her daughter.

"Mmph," was the grunting noise that Gabriella made. Her mother shook her again to wake her up a little more.

"Mom, I'm tired." Gabriella said moaning.

"Are you alright?" her mom asked. "You're usually such a morning person. Are you feeling okay?"

Gabriella had finally really woken up and remembered what the test said last night. She was pregnant. But could she tell her mom?

"No, Mom. I feel fine." she lied.

In actuality, Gabriella felt horrible. Right now while she was talking to her mom she was trying incredibly hard to stifle the urge to vomit. Morning sickness, she thought. She was also more exhausted than she could have ever imagined. All she wanted to do was get the rising vomit out of her mouth and then go to sleep for twelve hours.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" her mother asked. "You're face looks almost green. Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"No!" Gabriella said sitting up suddenly. Making her really dizzy and the nausea even worse. Then she realized how her reaction sounded. "I mean, no, I have a test, that I can't miss. I guess I'm just a little jittery about that."

"Okay," her mother said, sounding unsure. "Well, I'm going to go to work. I'll see you when you get home from school."

"Okay," Gabriella said, covering her mouth, pretending to yawn, but really trying not to throw up.

She waited until she heard her mother's car leave than made a beeline towards the bathroom and quickly threw up. She had no food left in her after last night's vomitfest so she was over the toilet dry heaving for a few minutes.

Then she picked herself up, turned the sink on and ran water over her hands, and lathered her face in that water. She finally looked at herself in the mirror.

"How did this happen Gabriella?" she asked herself out loud.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked herself again.

After crying all night the night before, she had no tears left in her as well as food, so she just silently dressed thinking about what to do next. She would have to go to the doctor to make sure that she was actually pregnant, but given her symptoms, Gabriella was pretty sure she was. Then she'd have to tell her mother. Her mom will be so disappointed. Then of course Troy. And once Troy finds out, the worst part, Troy's girlfriend Sharpay will find out.

If Sharpay finds that out, she will know that Troy cheated on her with Gabriella and truly make her life a living hell. As if it weren't bad enough already. No, Sharpay can't find out. No one can find out. I'll go to a clinic myself and just keep this whole thing to myself for a while, Gabriella thought.

She couldn't stop it, she had to deal with this all on her own, so Gabriella started weeping again. Everything she ever worked for was over because of one stupid night with Troy.

"Where are you taking me tonight?" Sharpay asked, bubbly as usual surprising Troy by his locker at school.

"I don't know Sharpay, I was kind of thinking I'd stay in tonight." Troy said, trying to get rid of her. Sharpay is usually a manageable girlfriend, but at times he wished he never agreed to dating her. She always took him nice places, but that meant that he had to take her to nicer places than he can afford. And yeah, she is always around when he needs her, but she is always around, all the time, Troy can never get a breather. But she does sleep with him, but Troy found himself wanting to connect with her on another level than physical. Kind of like with Gabriella.

Troy realized that Gabriella wasn't at school. Her locker is next to his, so he usually sees her. But today she wasn't there. And Gabriella never misses a day of school, or is ever late. Troy had this odd feeling of foreboding that something was wrong.

Gabriella and Troy are really great friends. At first, after the "Twinkle Towne" production Troy had this insane idea in his head that he and Gabriella would be more than friends, but that never happened. They stayed in the friend zone. So Troy started dating Sharpay and Gabriella went out with various guys that Troy didn't care much for. But while they were friends Troy always knew some romantic feelings for her were palpable, which probably explained why he hated all of her boyfriends, but he would never admit that.

Well, he didn't ever admit that until Gabriella's birthday party three weeks ago. There was a little drinking going on at the party, Troy and Gabriella both had way too much to drink.

At the party, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Ryan, and Taylor were all hanging out in Gabriella's bedroom. Then the group slowly parted until Gabriella and Troy were the only ones left in the room.

"I wanna play a game!" Gabriella shouted in her room, slightly intoxicated from all the drinking at the party.

"Oh, no. Not a game." Troy said, sitting down on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Troy, please?" she begged, putting on a pout that Troy couldn't resist.

"Fine." he said, giving in. "What do you want to play?"

"Um," Gabriella said giving it a little bit of thought. "Truth or Dare!"

"No," Troy began.

"Yes!" Gabriella said jumping up and down.

"God, Gaby, you are so drunk. Look at yourself." Troy said cackling over with laughter. He was a little too drunk for his own good too.

"Fine, we'll play." he finally said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gabriella said.

"Wow, risky move Montez. You sure?" Troy asked.

"You don't think I can take whatever you gotta throw at me?" Gabriella asked, challenging him to come up with something good.

"No, I don't." Troy admitted. Gabriella just sat there waiting. "Fine, take your top off."

"Fine." Gabriella said with a smile, her hands now laying near the bottom of her shirt, ready to lift it off.

"Whoa," Troy said trying to stop her. "I was kidding." he said now really laughing.

"I'm not. You don't think I can do it, do you?" Gabriella said, hands still near the bottom of her shirt, but her top still on.

"Nope, don't think you've got the guts."

"Well, in that case," Gabriella said taking off her top, so only her bra was showing. Then to take it even further, she leaned over near Troy so their noses were touching.

"What are you doing?" he asked, desperately wanting her right now.

"What do you think." she said giving him a gentle kiss. Troy eagerly kissed her back, his hand now going up near her bra, but then he stopped himself.

"This is stupid." he muttered, in between kisses.

"Probably, but I dare you to." Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"You are so drunk." he said, still not breaking the kisses. "Do you even know what you're about to do."

"I'm drunk enough to know that I want to have fun for once in my life, and not drunk enough for you to feel like you're taking advantage of me." she said ranted out. "Come on, I dare you to."

After that Troy couldn't hold himself back and one thing led to another.

The next morning things were awkward between them and they both decided to just forget that it ever happened. But ever since things were too weird between them for everything to be normal again. Mostly because that night meant more to both of them then just a drunken night of frivolity. That night, they showed their true feelings for each other, but both of them were too cowardly to do anything about it. Maybe the awkwardness had taken it's toll and Gabriella's now avoiding me, Troy thought.

And that was exactly what Gabriella was doing.


End file.
